Like Brothers
by Rachel V.S. World
Summary: Matthew and Tyrell have always been as close as brothers to each other. But, when Matthew's strange dreams start to come true, the people he reaches out to will surprise even him. (* This is a Matthew X Tyrell fanfic, which may contain stuff like shounen ai, yaoi, and possible M-rated lemons in the future. Don't like it? Then, don't read it. You have been warned! Enjoy. :3 *)
1. Unsettling Dream

_**Hey, everybody! Rachel V.S. World here.**_

_**I have been finding myself in quite a pickle lately. Unfortunately, I'm one of those people who gets writer's block easily; and so I can't write new chapters for my stories quite yet. I did, however, write out a plan for the Pokemon fanfic a while ago; so when I get that from my old computer, I guarantee there will be a new chapter out.**_

_**The problem I've been having is that I've been writing rather... adult fics recently. I don't know why, probably just some stage of a writer's life that happens, just like a block. XD**_

_**...Anyways, I started writing this because I was bewildered by the incredible lack of Matthew X Tyrell fanfics around this site, so I decided to throw in some smut. Be prepared for more later, for I am writing it! ^_^**_

**_Utmost Apologies,_**

_**Rachel V.S. World**_

* * *

_Matthew…_

_Hey, Mattie! Watch this!_

_No, Tyrell…!_

_Matthew…!_

_Dad will… us…!_

_HEY, MATTHEW!_

"Gah…!" Matthew sat bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide open in fright. He let out a few shaky, quick breaths, running a cold hand over his face. It was covered in sweat. Matthew groaned in frustration. "…Not again.."

Wiping his palms on the covers, Matthew quickly surveyed the room. It didn't take very long for him to find Tyrell's face peeking at him from the top bunk, looking confused. "…Finally, you're awake! Geez, that took awhile."

Matthew sank back into the bed, exhaling slowly. He felt the bunk shake as Tyrell laid back down where he once was. Matthew stared up at the top bunk, silently contemplating his dream. After some time had passed, Tyrell spoke up. "Hey, Matt… You okay?"

Matthew gulped nervously. What could he tell him?

_No… I'm not._

"…Matthew?"

_I just watched my best friend die._

"…I'm fine. Just… go back to sleep."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

Matthew shifted on his side, turning to face the wall. He waited until the sound of Tyrell's breathing grew into snores, and then closed his eyes. Soon, he fell into a light sleep.


	2. Awkward Morning

**_OHMYGOSH STUFF'S GONNA HAPPEN. Q^Q_**

**_~ Rachel V.S World_**

* * *

Matthew woke up to the smell of food cooking, and of course Tyrell's snoring. Blinking his foggy eyes, he slowly sat up; groaning in pain as pressure filled his head.

"Great, another headache…" Matthew grumbled, sliding his hands across his spiky blonde hair and cradling his head. Usually, he got up several hours before anyone else to train out on the cliffs; but this time he was just too exhausted.

Planting his feet on the ground to get up, he sat back down with another groan as the sensations of the earth surged through his brain. Being a Venus Adept certainly has its advantages, but being so in-tune with the environment around you didn't usually help a raging headache. However, ignoring these feelings until the time was right to hear them was a part of the mastery of his element. Doing so, Matthew slowly got up again; climbing the ladder next to his bed to wake up Tyrell; who slept in the top bunk.

Matthew smiled faintly as he climbed the wooden ladder; recalling how him and Tyrell used to fight over who would get to sleep in the top bunk. Usually, Tyrell won, and eventually over the years a tired Matthew just relented to him; and he had slept there ever since. Gripping the top rung, he swung his shoulders to peek over the bunk at his sleeping friend.

"Tyrell." He whispered.

Turning over in his sleep, Tyrell snored loudly; a long string of drool detaching from his pillow and onto his flushed cheek. His typically messy red hair was even more of a mess, and a goofy smile was plastered onto his saliva-covered face. Matthew sighed, shaking his head. Whatever he was dreaming about, it must have been good if the smell of bacon in the morning wasn't waking him.

Matthew reached out and shook his best friend's shoulder, saying Tyrell's name in a clear voice. Tyrell shifted to face the wall, drool smearing onto his pillow. Matthew shuddered slightly in disgust. He sighed, realizing what he would have to do now.

Hoisting himself over the ladder, Matthew steadied his hands on the mattress, lifting one leg and effectively straddling his friend. Bringing his face close to the redhead's ear; while wrinkling his nose in disgust at the morning breath; Matthew whispered Tyrell's name in his ear.

"Tyrell…"

"Mmngh…" Tyrell moaned, his ear flushing red, "Matt…"

Matthew sat back in surprise. _Well… that's never happened before._ He leaned forward and brought his face close to Tyrell's, studying it with curiosity. _…Could he be dreaming about…?_

_No… impossible. _Matthew subconsciously shook his head, his spiky hair brushing against the other's forehead. _Whatever… _Leaning back, Matthew turned his head to the wall, losing himself in thought. What he didn't notice, however; was that Tyrell was waking up.

Tyrell slowly opened his eyes. "…Matthew…?" He groaned, sitting up and looking at his friend in tired confusion.

The smaller teen quickly turned back towards Tyrell in shock and surprise.

"…Oh, shit."

* * *

A man; who appeared to be at least in his early twenties; was standing by a counter and carefully serving up heated bacon and toast on plates, when he heard a loud crash and a yell. Nearly dropping the plates in surprise, he quickly set them down on the nearby table and undid the knot of the lacy apron he was wearing; draping it over a chair and rolling up his sleeves. And not a moment too soon!

Matthew came stumbling into the kitchen, a noticeable red mark on his face and his clothes singed. Dodging another fireball that was aimed at his head, he tumbled to the floor; barrel-rolling to hide under the kitchen table.

The fireball continued its path towards the man, who slapped away the simple attack; dispelling the flames. Conjuring up two gigantic white hands, one reached out and grabbed Matthew; dragging him from under the table by the back of his damaged shirt and into the air; the other grabbing a red-faced Tyrell and maneuvering him into the kitchen.

The man gave both struggling boys a stony glare, and they quieted. He sighed, and then smiled.

"…Now, that's the most violent "good morning" I've had yet, Tyrell."

_You said it_, Matthew thought, staring down at the floor with a blush.

Tyrell looked away from the man, huffing. "…Sorry, Uncle Isaac." he gruffly mumbled.

"It's alright; you just need to learn to control yourself better." Isaac smiled cheerily, de-materializing his Psynergy, "…Which is why we're training today! Now, sit and eat your breakfast."

Tyrell hurriedly took his seat and instantly started gobbling up the food on his plate. Matthew sat down slowly on the chair, looking up at Tyrell; who was wolfing down his eggs. Somehow, he didn't feel hungry…

Suddenly, Tyrell caught his eye. Like a light switch, both of their faces instantaneously flushed red. To avoid his gaze, Matthew awkwardly focused his eyes on the rapidly cooling breakfast.

"Hey."

Matthew's eyes snapped up nervously. "…What?"

Tyrell pointed at Matthew's plate. "…Um… you gonna eat that?"

Matthew looked down at the food, his stomach grumbling uncomfortably. "Y-yeah, sure."

Without a word, Tyrell grabbed his plate, munching on the bacon. Matthew laid his aching forehead on the table, his cheeks still tinged.

"This is all going to be so awkward…" He quietly said to himself. In the background, he could hear his father humming merrily while doing the breakfast dishes.

* * *

**_OHMYGOSHSTUFFHAPPENED. XI_**

**_~Rachel V.S. World_**


End file.
